


La constante

by DierdreSundance



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 04:38:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14686656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DierdreSundance/pseuds/DierdreSundance
Summary: Basado en los sucesos que acontecen en la sexta temporada de la serie de televisión. Loras está emocional y fisicamente hundido tras semanas de encierro. Y entonces aparece Renly.





	La constante

 

 

 

Loras apenas sintió su cuerpo estremecerse ante el sonido de la puerta. Encogió sus manos, aferrando lo poco que quedaba de la tela roída que cubría su torso, y cerró los ojos, cansado, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de desvanecerse.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez. No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que le habían metido en aquel agujero. Los días y las noches se le repetían en la oscuridad. La noción del tiempo perdida entre los minutos interminables, yaciendo tras los golpes, las quemaduras, los cortes. Llevaba dos días sin comer, aunque el plato con una especie de bebraje infecto seguía resposando junto a la puerta. Loras no lo había ni tocado; el hambre era algo que ya no lograba afectarle, y la sed la calmaba dosificando una jarra en la que apenas quedaban ya algunas gotas. Loras lograba tomar lo justo para no perecer. Solo eso.

Los pasos asaltaron sus oídos como estruendos. Se clavaban como puñales en sus párpados acrecentando la migraña. Despegó los labios antes de volverlos a juntar, dándose cuenta de que ya no le quedaban palabras.

Dejó escapar un gemido cuando una mano le acarició la cabeza y aniquilo el resto en su garganta. El roce había sido tan superficial y tenue que por un momento creyó habérselo imaginado. Respiró entrecortadamente y trató de incorporarse. Sus manos sostuvieron miserablemente su peso cuando logró ponerse sobre sus rodillas y girar el rostro.

— Loras—lo llamó una voz. Y él apenas pudo retener las lágrimas por un par de segundos.

Renly estaba de pie frente a él, con su armadura intacta y la corona descansando en su cabeza. Loras sintió tantas cosas al mismo tiempo que no fue capaz de expresarlas de ningún modo. La poca fuerza que le quedaba se agotó al ponerse subitamente en pie y correr hacia él. Pero lo único que Loras logró abrazar fue el aire. Miró a su alrededor sin comprender, y la voz de Renly sonó de nuevo desde el otro extremo de la celda:

— No puedes tocarme.

—¡Estás aquí!—gritó Loras—. Pensé que estabas muerto, yo...— e hizo amago de acercarse de nuevo, antes de que Renly volviese a repetir:

— No puedes tocarme, Loras.

Loras no entendió. Sintió que las fuerzas le abandonaban nuevamente y dejó que su espalda chocara contra la pared, resbalando hasta quedar sentado en el suelo. Tenía la boca tan seca que creyó que perdería el sentido. Sus ojos no lograban apartarse de los de Renly.

—Ayúdame— le suplicó en lo que no fue más que un susurro.

— No puedo hacer eso.

—Entonces, mátame.

El gesto de Renly se rompió. Avanzó hasta Loras, quedándose a apenas unos centímetros de distancia y se agachó, colocándose justo enfrente. Loras casi podía rescatar el aire que él exhalaba. El olor de Renly lo envolvió y rompió a llorar como un niño. Lo había echado de menos pero ni siquiera había sido consciente hasta que punto. Se abrazó las rodillas cubriendo su rostro entre ellas. Su pecho nadaba en sacudidas y Loras no podía determinar si sus lágrimas se debían al alivió o al dolor.

— No llores...— la voz de Renly era tan dulce como un abrazo— Por favor, Loras, no llores.

— ¿Dónde estabas?— escupió Loras con rabia— ¡Todo este tiempo! Me dejaste solo.

— Siempre he estado aquí.

Loras lo miró. Su visión aún estaba borrosa por las lágrimas, y Renly dibujó una caricia en su mejilla que casi pareció real. Loras cerró los ojos para embriagarse de ella y tuvo miedo de volverlos a abrir.

—Tienes que comer— le dijo Renly.

— No tengo hambre.

—Tienes que comer. Si no comes…

—¿Si no como qué? ¿Crees que me importa? ¿Crees que en este punto aún puede importarme algo?

\- ¿Ni siquiera yo?

Loras calló. El nudo de su garganta estaba a punto de ahogarlo. La mirada que le dirigía estaba rota, No era ningún tonto, sabía que Renly no podía estar allí. Él mismo lo había enterrado; había arañado la tierra hasta que los dedos le sangraron, y después se había quedado dormido sobre su lecho, sin importarle la lluvia ni el viento. Si de algo podía arrepentirse ante el septo o ante los malditos siete no era de haberse acostado con él o haberlo querido, sino de haberle convencido de llevar a cabo algo que terminó por matarlo. Después de aquello las torturas que había padecido no podían dolerle tanto.

—Tú no estás—respondió Loras con sequedad—. Ahora solo estoy yo.

—Y por eso tienes que comer.

En el silencio solo podía escucharse la respiración entrecortada de Loras. Miraba a Renly perdido, suplicante. Durante años había pensado en todas las cosas que ya no podría decirle, rezaba por tener solamente la oportunidad de gritarle aquellas palabras a la cara, de sacárselas de dentro para que dejasen de atormentarlo día tras día. Y sin embargo, al tenerlo finalmente delante, lo único que se veía capaz de hacer era contemplarlo y llorar. ¿Qué importaban las palabras? Todo lo que tenía que decir podía resumirse en las lágrimas que no habían dejado de bañar su rostro. Renly no lloraba, solo lo miraba con firmeza y delicadeza, y Loras se dio cuenta de lo lejos que estaba, de lo lejas que estaba siempre.

—¿Por qué? ¿por qué no puedo tocarte?— le preguntó con desesperación.

— Ya sabes por qué…

— ¿Por qué no puedo tocarte?

— Loras.

—No digas más mi nombre, por favor.

—Loras…

—Necesito tocarte.

Renly no respondió, y Loras se tomó el silencio como un permiso, por lo que trato de incorporarse de nuevo, pero esta vez sus piernas no lograron sostenerse y cayó de bruces contra el suelo. Todas las heridas escocieron abrasándole la piel y su gesto se quebró en una mueca. Si tan solo pudiese quedarse allí tirado para siempre, dormirse y no despertar. Si pudiese hacer que todo terminase con tan solo desearlo.

—Tienes que ser fuerte—susurró la tierna voz de Renly—. Todo va a salir bien.

—Nada va a salir bien— los dientes de Loras rechinaban tan fuerte que la sangre había empezado a descender por su boca. La rabia le escalaba por la garganta a la par que él la escupía. Palabras vacías de consuelo era lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento.

— Saldrá y te sobrepondrás a ello. Volverás a ser feliz.

— ¿Feliz?- preguntó Loras en una cínica carcajada—. Qué sabrás tú. Hace muchísimo tiempo que no soy feliz. Ni siquiera un poco, ni siquiera por un rato. Y ya no puedo fingirlo. Solo quiero que termine.

— El Loras que yo conocía no era de los que se rendían.

—El Loras que tú conocías está más muerto que tú.

Y Renly volvió a guardar silencio. Loras siguió tirado sobre la piedra, donde el olor a suciedad y a orina era aún más notorio, donde se sentía más miserable y a la vez más protegido. Se había cansado de levantarse, no le quedaban fuerzas. Siempre que se erguía encontraban la manera de derribarlo con más fuerza. Gateó por el suelo, con la garganta vacía, tratando de encontrar algún rincón con humedad, alguna gota perdida que calmase su sed. Renly se acercó a él con una jarra da agua fresca en las manos y cuando Loras rodó, dejó que el agua mojase sus labios y que limpiase su rostro, su pelo. Se sintió cuidado, protegido. Y deseó no estar soñando.

—Yo te quería, ¿sabes?— le dijo— Te quería de verdad.

— Lo sé.

—No importa cuánto lo intente, nadie se parece a ti. No logro que te vayas. No quiero que te vayas.

Renly se tumbó a su lado y Loras se giró  para mirarlo. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. Le dolía todo el alma.

— Lo siento—murmuró—. Siento lo que te hice.

— ¿...que me hiciste?— preguntó Renly confundido.

—Siento que estés muerto por mi culpa. Si hubiese sabido… Si yo hubiese estado ahí nadie te hubiese tocado.

—No podrías haber hecho nada. No es culpa tuya.

— Debí haber muerto contigo.

—¿Y de qué hubiese servido eso?

—Así no tendría que echarte de menos.

Renly le sonrió y Loras trató de devolverle la sonrisa, fracasando. Estudió sus facciones como si fuese la primera vez que lo veía, como si fuese la última vez que lo haría y tuviese que guardar cada pequeño detalle en su cabeza para que el tiempo no lo decolorase. Estudió sus ojos, su nariz, sus labios, el pequeño lunar al lado izquierdo de su barbilla y la barba de apenas tres días. Luego el pánico lo envolvió y se percató de que un recuerdo jamás sería suficiente.

—No quiero que te vayas— le confesó asustado—.Llévame contigo.

— No.

—Por favor —insistió.

—No es el momento.

Renly había apartado la mirada, ahora se perdía bajo sus parpados con la cabeza gacha y unos mechones cubriendo parte de su rostro. A Loras comenzaba a dolerle el pecho y la frustración de no poder abrazarlo, de no poder tenerlo, haría que perdiese por completo la cabeza.

—Te necesito—sollozó.

— Lo que necesitas es comer—contratacó Renly. Y aunque su voz pretendía sonar autoritaria a Loras no le pareció más fiera que la de un gatito—.Lo que necesitas es dejar de autocompadecerte. Lo que necesitas es recomponerte y sobreponerte a esto.

—No dejarán que me vaya...—le dijo derrotado.

Y un susurro en su oído le propinó un escalofrío:

—Encontrarás el modo. Siempre lo haces.

Loras abrió la boca acercándose un poco más a Renly. Apenas los separaban unos milimetros.

—¿Me esperarás?—le preguntó. Y eliminó toda distancia, juntando finalmente sus labios. Cerró los ojos y soltó un gemido que se perdió en la garganta de Renly.

Cuando despertó volvía a estar solo y una lágrima había quedado esculpida en su rostro.

 

 


End file.
